Symphony of Obliteration
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: Tecna promised she wouldn't let the fame get to her head; after all, she was the brains of the group. She knew stardom had its risks...but she never expected it to get this far. Will Tecna ever be herself again?
1. Chapter 1

Symphony of Obliteration

_Summary: Tecna promised she wouldn't let the fame get to her head; after all, she was the brains of the group. She knew stardom had its risks...but she never expected it to get this far._

**Just a story I've been thinking of writing, curses to the Winx Club Soundtracks for giving me this idea. Please note Roxy will be included in this story.**

**Hello fellow fanfictioner's & Winx Club fanatics, I'm baaaaaaaaaack. It's been a long last couple weeks, school has pretty much taken over my life and some really unfortunate things have been going on back home. To top it off, I also hit a readers block, but finally I'm ready to write again.**

**Also note I do not own **_**ANY **_**of the songs featured in this fanfiction...they all belong to their rightful owners.**

_Chapter 1: A Hidden Talent_

"Want to come with me and Roxy to Magix?" Musa stood at the end of Tecna's bed as her technology loving friend busily typed away at her laptop and paid very little attention to what the music fairy was suggesting.

"What for?" Tecna didn't look up from her computer screen as she still continued to look at her computer with deep concentration.

"Shopping for a new guitar," Musa pointed at her side of the dorm to direct Tecna's attention to a red and white guitar that was in awful shape, "Its seen better days...It's actually pretty old."

"Why don't you just order one off the realm wide web? In fact let me order you one..." Tecna looked up at her friend who didn't look impressed by what she said, "What did I say?" She stared at her roommate who looked at her very upset.

Musa put her hands on her hips and her dark hair bounced slightly as she did this, "You know I don't like ordering off the web. I prefer to get a feel for a guitar in person before I even think about buying one. Now come on," Musa impatiently grabbed Tecna's arm and pulled her off her bed jokingly. Tecna's laptop thankfully landed softly in her lap as she was pulled off the bed.

"Fine," Tecna released herself from Musa's grasp and evened out the wrinkles that now formed on her lavender midriff and skirt, "But how'd you convince Roxy to come along?" She knew for a fact that Roxy wasn't a fan at all of music. She set her laptop back safely in her drawer.

"She hasn't gotten much of an opportunity to get off of campus to explore Magix. She jumped at the chance to go with me," Musa explained happily. "Maybe you should get yourself a keyboard...you know...get back into playing like you did on Earth?" Tecna just recently discovered that she did in fact have some skill in music. While on Earth her and her friends became a band and she found how easily she could play a keyboard without having any before experience with one. After they returned from Earth with their new member of the Winx Club Tecna didn't dare think of starting to play music again.

"It was just a phase...music's not my thing Musa," Tecna looked at her friend with slight anger in her teal eyes. "I'll stick to my technology and gadgets." Deep down Tecna remembered one other time that she made a connection with music. During her second year at Alfea while she was having her grudge against Timmy she actually wrote a small song to let out her frustration about his seemingly lost emotions for anything. Of course she kept this song a secret from absolutely everyone.

"But you were so good-" Tecna cut Musa off before she could finish complimenting her.

"I only did it because I didn't want to feel left out of the group," Tecna sighed sadly.

"Didn't mean to upset you Tec...I was just saying that I think you might have a musical gift deep down," Musa stared sadly at her friend who looked very sad now after discussing a possible musical talent, "Just forget everything I said if that makes you feel better."

"It's alright Musa...I'm just trying to put it behind me. I'm a technology fairy...not some music star like you," Tecna replied as the two girls left their dorm to go find their dorm to go find the last fairy of Earth. They eventually found her waiting outside of Alfea's gates waiting for the next bus to arrive to take them to downtown Magix.

"Hey Roxy, sorry we're late. I had to convince Tecna to come with us," Musa giggled and joked. Tecna looked at Musa unimpressed by what she said, "Sorry Tec."

"Why wouldn't you want to go to Magix...it's such a breathtaking city," Roxy looked at Tecna in complete shock. Roxy had only got the opportunity to go to Magix twice in between her studying to become a real fairy and hearing that she could go again made her very eager and excited.

"The effect will wear off when you see what else the Magical Dimension has in store," Tecna explained to Roxy as the bus glided to a smooth silent stop in front of them. The hover buses were all too new to Roxy and she stared in amazement at what anyone else would see as an ordinary bus. They all made their way on and sat down together.

"These buses are so cool..." Roxy smiled at the other winx girls. "The one's on Earth are so bland compared to these."

"It's just a bus Roxy...nothing that spectacular," Tecna leaned back in her seat as she watched Roxy stare out into the forest that zipped past the bus.

"Let her be excited about this," Musa whispered sharply to Tecna who was just being a killjoy to their shopping trip. Tecna made an apologetic smile to Musa as she realized to let Roxy's mind be opened and amazed by simple Magix technology.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well...this is the place," Musa gave an introduction to Tecna and Roxy as she pointed at a shop with tinted windows and large inviting doors, "Andy's Music Junction; the place with the best instruments in all of Magix." Musa led them inside where every instrument imaginable lined every wall, shelf, and corner. Inside there were tons of other people shopping like they were.

"Tec...I seriously think you should check out those," she winked and pointed at the far wall which had a huge assortment of keyboards, "Seriously."

"I'm not going over there Musa."

"Just go have a look," Musa started to jokingly push Tecna in the direction the keyboards were. Roxy began giggling at what Musa was trying to do. "Get a feel for one of them...you' know?"

"It won't hurt Tecna," Roxy tried to reassure her to go over.

"You're being so illogical," Tecna sighed but decided to make Musa happy. "But fine...I'll try one out..." Musa and Roxy left her happily as they went to go check out the assortment of guitars. Tecna sighed after looking at a bunch of different keyboards that she could hang off her shoulder but finally sat in front of one that stayed stationary of the floor.

"Let's get this done and over with," Tecna told herself as she perched herself in front of it. She stared perplexingly at all the different keys. "I don't know what Musa was talking about...It's completely illogical. I don't think I even remember _how _to play..." She sighed and began to play a very light techno beat on the keyboard with ease that surprised Tecna. She stared down gracefully at the keyboard as she played.

Tecna then felt the need to start singing something...something in her was dying to come out of her; Tecna let that feeling out through her voice box through a song. She instantly began playing the song on the keyboard that she wrote about two years ago that she based around Timmy's emotions. Unknown to Tecna people were actually listening to her play.

**I do not own the song "Ice" by Lights.**

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
>What a disappointment, I had it perfectly<br>What I was going to bring up suddenly  
>Stood like a stone as you stood quietly<br>You're making it hard for me  
>All I can do is freeze...<em>

_What I mean is, all I need is,  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice_

_I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<br>So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
>But still you just stood there as you stared at me...<br>Your ego is getting old  
>How did you get so cold<em>

_What I mean is, all I need is,  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice_

_I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
>It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.<br>What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
>I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,<br>But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
>Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!<em>

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<em>

_What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing<br>What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go  
>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice...<em>

As soon as she stopped playing the store erupted in a symphony of claps and cheers. Tecna was speechless as she looked up from her keyboard for once to finally notice people were actually listening to her play. She immediately began to blush the brightest shade of red you could imagine.

**The song "Ice" was originally a song about a boyfriend who has turned 'cold' and doesn't show affection anymore. I found this song worked well for Tecna because the song actually does have a keyboard in the song so it went well with the fact she actually does play a keyboard/piano. Also, from the lyrics it looked like Tecna was singing about herself having trouble showing the courage to tell Timmy how she feels about him. Another reason behind picking this song is because of in the chorus she sings that she wants a little emotion (and if you are a true Winx Club fan you'll see the connection from this part of the song to Season 2).**

**A final note is that I would like to point out the irony that the song is named Ice...And throughout Season 2 they were trying to "break the ice" in their relationship. Just a little irony I found without even realizing it.**

**-SharpieMasacre-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick author's note on my story: Who I've Become, I've tried finishing it, but I'm not liking how it's turning out...so I'll finish it when I eventually come up with something.**

_Chapter 2: Eric_

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry," Tecna got up from her seat apologetically. "I didn't...realize...I'm...I'm...so sorry," she found she couldn't stop herself from apologizing and stuttering; she sounded like a freshman fairy attending her first day at Alfea.

"How embarrassing..." Tecna thought sadly to herself as the crowd still continued to stare and clap at her. "I'm not even that good of a player..." There was something Tecna couldn't understand, but she was a little happy with the attention she was getting; it was a very odd feeling for her.

"How did you learn to play and sing like that?" One girl with dark brown hair and eyes asked Tecna out of the crowd. The girl seemed to be mesmerized by Tecna.

She wasn't sure how to respond to the girl and the crowd, "I rarely play to be honest." She twiddled her hair in her fingers nervously as the crowd finally began to disperse away from her. One man though stayed watching her.

He had straight chestnut hair that fell just below his ears. He had deep green eyes that glowed as he looked at her. He wore a white fedora hat that matched his white (almost pinstripe) jacket and pants. Underneath he wore a black dress shirt.

"Can I help you...?" Tecna stared at the man who looked like he was an important person in society. He approached her and held out one of his hands to make a handshake with her.

"The names Eric," he shook her hand, "And you are...?" His dashing green eyes never stopped staring at her.

"Umm...My name's Tecna," she let go of his hand as they continued to talk with each other. "But seriously, is there something I can help you with...?"

"What song were you playing just now?" He asked her, "It was quite stunning." Tecna couldn't help but smile after hearing that her song was stunning.

"I wrote it awhile ago actually," she blushed slightly, "Just a little work of mine I wrote in a troubling time."

"Well you know you're exactly what I've been looking for...People could relate to your songs." He started to explain to Tecna who didn't understand a single thing he was saying to her so far, "The Magical Dimension will just love you."

"I...don't understand what you're talking about," Tecna frowned as he looked at her in amazement.

"You don't know who I am...do you?" Tecna could only shake her head no in response as she tried recalling if she's seen him before. She checked her 'memory bank' and found no trace of him in her memories. "Eric...Eric...Eric..." His name echoed in her head.

"You're a mystery to me, sorry."

"I should have given you a more formal introduction then, I'm Eric Beat...owner of Beat Magix Records." Tecna finally understood who he was; he was the one who gave every artist in Magix their "big break" and he was the one who produced and made millions off of them and their songs. Eric's watch suddenly to make a bunch of beeping noises, "But look, I have to be heading out," he handed her a business card with his company name on it. "I'd really love it if you stopped by my studio at some point tomorrow. You've got some real talent that needs to be expressed." After his final statement he made his way out of the store and left Tecna speechless in spot.

"Tec!" Musa squealed as she and Roxy ran towards her, "We heard you singing from across the store."

"You were great," Roxy smiled at the technology fair that looked very pale and in shock. "Musa was right; you do have a natural born talent with playing the keyboard, _and _singing now."

"Yeah...I...I guess," Tecna stuttered with her speech. She was still in shock because she came to realize what Eric wanted with her. She couldn't understand what just happened right there.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked looked at Tecna with deep concern. Tecna didn't feel like herself at the moment.

"I'm...I'm...I'm not sure." Roxy put the back of her hand on Tecna's forehead to check if she had a fever, and thankfully she didn't.

"What's that in your hand?" Musa smiled and grabbed the tiny business card from her almost shaking hands. She studied the card and Musa's mouth dropped from excitement and shock, "Where did you get this?"

"What is it Musa?" Roxy looked over her friends shoulder and read the card too.

"Eric...he handed it to me after I finished singing..." Tecna was still a bit zoned out as she explained this to her excited roommate. "I don't really understand what it means..."

"Are you serious?" Musa looked at her friend with a huge smile plastered on her face, "That's great news! I knew bringing you here would be the best thing for you."

"What are you talking about Musa?"

"I think he wants to sign you a record deal!" Musa could barely control her excitement, "Or at least he's interested to. This is awesome Tec, you could be famous." Tecna knew this was an opportunity Musa was waiting to get, and just like that Tecna took it from her. It didn't seem right.

_**Famous. **_There was something cold and dark about that word, and yet it was also an exciting word to hear. "I...could be famous." Tecna wasn't sure what to think.

"That is if I even want to Musa..." She quietly told her, "This is so overwhelming for me. I'm not sure if this is something I'd want to pursue." Tecna could only imagine how much she might have to sacrifice...time with friends and Timmy, being able to just sit quietly and work on gadgets, or even working at Alfea for that matter. She'd have to definitely sacrifice.

"On Earth bad things always happen to music artists. I wouldn't want Tecna to end up like that," Roxy tried to explain; "This experience could change her forever...for better or for worse." Tecna still couldn't formulate a response.

"But Tecna's smarter than them...she'll be perfectly fine," Musa reassured the other girls who were sceptical of this decision. "She'll bring people enjoyment with her music; it sure had that effect on me."

"I don't know if I can do it Musa...I need to know what Timmy will think about all of this...and if he'll be okay with it," she pulled out her cell phone and began dialling Timmy's cell phone number.

"Good idea," Roxy smiled at the technology fairy as they all walked outside of the store so Tecna could get better service on her device. "He should send you in the right direction."

"Hey Tec," Timmy greeted happily over the phone.

"Hey...Are you in Magix right now?"

"Yes actually, why?" Timmy asked her.

"Something's happened and I need someone to talk to about it," she bit her lip as she said this. "I need your opinion about something _huge_."

"Okay Tec, I have my Redfountain bike. So where are you at? I'll be there as quick as possible..."

"Outside Andy's Music Junction with Roxy and Musa. Was just shopping with Musa for a guitar."

"Be there in a few, bye!" She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to her two friends. She felt more relaxed about the whole situation; Timmy would help her choose the right path to follow.

"He'll be here in a few," Tecna sighed in relief. "I hope this doesn't shock him too much."

"He won't Tec, don't worry," Musa replied. Tecna though couldn't stop thinking that Timmy will be outraged at the fact she was maybe thinking of singing for a living. What if he hates the idea too much? After a few moments Timmy rode up as expected.

"Timmy!" Tecna ran up to Timmy who just stepped off his bike. She nearly knocked him over.

"Good to see you to," he laughed and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. This made Musa and Roxy giggle at the two lovers.

"I guess we should leave then," Musa giggled some more. "We'll see you back at Alfea later then?"

"Sure," she waved at her friends as they went off to do more shopping. She was left standing there with Timmy...unsure on how to tell him what might happen in the near future. "Anyway...can we go somewhere quiet to talk...just you and me?" She looked at the ground as she said this to him.

"Whatever you want," he led her onto the back of his bike as they rode off down the road. He led her to a booth at an outdoor café and they both ordered a drink. He sat across from her as she stared nervously at the table. "So what did you want did you need my opinion on? It sounded like something urgent over the phone..." He leaned back in his seat as he waited for Tecna to explain.

"So...I was at Andy's Music Junction today (as you already knew), and something unexpected happened. I was trying out one of the keyboards because Musa thought I should and you wouldn't believe who stopped by..." She pulled out Eric's business card and pushed it across the table with deep seriousness to Timmy so he could have a look at it.

He had a look at it and she could hear him reading the card quietly to himself, "How did you get this?" He studied the card some more as he took a sip of his drink.

"Eric gave it to me after I was done playing the keyboard in the store..." Tecna decided to leave out the part that she sang a song about him. "And...Well...he wanted me to stop by his studio at some point this week." She watched Timmy's eyes widen as she said this.

"But...That would mean that he wants to..." Timmy's mouth dried from lack of saliva. It clicked to him what Eric Beat wanted to do with Tecna most likely. He was shocked but couldn't find any more words to describe the situation that Tecna had brought up to him.

Tecna reached across the table and held Timmy's hands, "Please...just tell me what you honestly think about me playing music for a living. I want to know...no wait; I need to know what you think."

"This is quite...err shocking." He pushed his red rimmed glasses back onto the arch of his nose, "I didn't think you'd ever have an interest in doing something like this. I've never thought of you _doing _something like this at all actually."

"Neither did I...but Musa got me kind of fascinated in the possibility in making others happy with my music," Tecna replied with a slight smile. "But I only want to if you're okay with it. We're in this together; as a team."

"This is a big decision..." He bit his lip, "I mean if I let you then yeah maybe you'll become famous and you'll follow a new passion...but I'm worried about losing you to the spotlight," he explain the possibilities to Tecna, "But if I don't...there's a good chance you'll be left in doubt and wonder about what you could have been."

"I'm a smart girl...I don't think you have to worry about losing me," Tecna twiddled her short hair strands through her fingers nervously as she continued to look at her lost love. "I trust whatever your decision is."

Timmy made a huge sigh, "You promise you won't let me lose you? And you'll let me be with you as much as I can?" Timmy looked at her as his eyes gazed nervously at hers. He reached across the table to hold her hands in his. "I'll be okay with it as long as I'm there with you along the way. I know you'll have to make some sacrifices and life changes, but I'm going to be understanding with you. There's no reason you shouldn't take this opportunity. You might never get another chance again."

"I understand perfectly," she reached across the table to give him a passionate kiss that made Timmy blush brightly, "I promise I won't let the fame get to my head."

**I can't believe how much work I've put into this story, I've honestly done so much revisions and editing it's unbelievable.**

**Is Timmy really okay with this decision? Or will one incident send Timmy over the edge & put his relationship in severe jeopardy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the spirit of our first snowfall of the year, here's Chapter 3.**

_Chapter 3: _Technisha/Tecca/Tecna

"Tecna! Tecna wake up! You're having a bad dream!" Musa shook her roommate. Musa heard Tecna roughly tossing and turning and rushed to her aid. Tecna's eye flung open and she shot up from her bed; causing Musa to stumble backwards away from Tecna and onto the floor in terror. "Or fly up out of bed...that's cool too."

Tecna looked at the clock and grumbled, "Musa...its 3:00am, what's wrong?" She flumped her head back onto her pillow, unimpressed.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought something was wrong," Musa got up off the floor and sat at the end of Tecna's bed, "Did you have a nightmare? Or are you just really worried about everything that's happened..."

Tecna paused and thought about what she was dreaming about before she got woken up._ She could only vividly remember what she heard. She remembered herself playing a huge show...a concert...her concert with hundreds of fans screaming her name. Then she walked off stage to find only Eric; none of her friends, or even Timmy was there to greet her after what sounded like a great performance._

_ "Eric...where's Timmy...Musa...Flora...where __**IS **__everyone?" She ran up to Eric but found she was stumbling a lot. She found herself wearing extremely tight clothes and high heeled shoes and found she was drenched in the smell of hairspray._

_ "I thought you ditched all of them? It's been months since I last saw you with them." Eric responded emotionlessly. "Anyway you sound confused, let me take you out for a drink or two." He replied without taking into consideration how confused she was. "It'll relax you."_

_ "Oh...right. I forgot," Tecna talked in a strange monotone voice._

Tecna thought to herself, "What could this dream mean? It sounds highly illogical; I mean my friends mean the world to me...even Riven does I have to admit. There's no way I would ditch them...ever. Oh great, Musa's staring at me waiting for me to respond...I can't tell her what happened."

"I can't remember," Tecna shrugged and rolled over and pretended to fall back asleep.

"Whatever you say Tec, if you ever need to talk...I'm here," Musa smiled and went back to sleep. Tecna found herself unable to fall back to sleep until the clock struck 4:00.

XxXXxxXXxx

The following day Tecna, Timmy and the rest of the Winx and Specialist's (including Roxy) made their way to the Beat Magix Recording studio located just around the outskirts of downtown Magix. The girls couldn't believe what was happening to Tecna, and the opportunity she got. Like everyone, they expected this to happen to Musa, but fate had different ideas in store. The specialist's couldn't believe that Timmy agreed to let Tecna go through with this. However, everyone remained happy for their friend, even if not all of them agreed. Everyone kept their opinions to themselves, for now.

"Look at this building Tec," Musa observed the studio that literally shined like sterling silver and had that prestige look as you gazed upon it, "I can see you spending a lot more time here." Musa jokingly punched Tecna in the arm, "Not trying to jinx your chances or anything."

"Stop making her nervous," Layla suggested to Musa, "She's got enough stress already."

"Yeah I mean this is **Eric Beat**, he's a total hunk!" Stella sighed happily. It made Brandon give a look of disproval to Stella who (once she saw Eric), would fall head over heels for. "I'm only kidding Shnookem's."

"Thanks for reminding me," Tecna smiled. Before she entered the building Tecna quickly straightened out her lavender midriff and skirt and adjusted any fly-away hairs. She had to look perfect, absolutely perfect for Eric. If she looked more presentable, then maybe she would have a better chance of looking like a superstar in Eric's eyes, and a deal would be done. "I've got to make an even better impression than I did before."

"You look fine," Timmy gently grabbed Tecna's arm and hurried her inside. Timmy felt a hint of jealousy as he watched Tecna make herself look perfect for Eric. I mean sure, Stella is expected to fall for cute guys, but for Tecna...this was completely out of character for her.

"Okay okay...I'll hurry up," Tecna giggled, unaware that Timmy was concerned and upset at her and it really wasn't something to joke about, "I just don't want to look so desperate for the opportunity," she twiddled her short magenta hair between her fingers.

"Win him over with your voice, you'll get a deal for sure," Roxy smiled warmly at Tecna who could barely contain how nervous she was, "Looks aren't everything."

"Yeah, try explaining that to Stella," Musa put her arm around Stella as she joked.

"Oh ha-ha..." Stella said sarcastically as she looked at herself in her small individual pocket mirror, "Just doing a few minor touch ups."

Eric showed up looking as prestigious as he did when he met Tecna. He didn't appear to look any different than before, but just seeing him look so professional in his own recording studio was enough to make anyone faint because of his presence. Stella and Musa could barely contain themselves, but decided to keep calm as Eric approached them. For Tecna's sake, no one needed to embarrass themselves.

"Oh Technisha, it's so nice of you to show up. I was expecting my most important client," He smiled brightly at everyone, but mostly Tecna.

"Her name's Tecna, not Technisha," Timmy bumped in between him and Tecna; he was unimpressed by Eric already. He gave off this attitude and vibe that Timmy detested already. Was he just about to let this guy call Tecna the wrong name? No, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"That's what I said...Tecca," Eric snapped back, "Who are you dare I ask?" He reached out his hand to shake Timmy's hand, but Timmy wouldn't dare shake his hand back.

"What are you _doing _Timster?" Brandon quickly whispered to Timmy, but unfortunately Timmy was too upset to even hear him.

"Timmy, I'm _**Tec-na's **_boyfriend," He pushed his glasses higher up on the arch of his nose. "Idiot..." he huffed under his breath. It insulted Timmy to have this jerk not even remember his girlfriend's name.

Eric gave Timmy an unimpressed look, "Oh, I see..." He ignored how upset Timmy looked at him, "And the rest of you are...?" He glanced at all of them, waiting for a response to formulate out of at least one of them.

"And we're all Tecna's friends!" Stella rushed in without hesitation and happily greeted Eric in a way that managed to startle Eric immensely. "I'm Stella...Princess of Solaria, and that's Musa, Roxy, Flora, Layla, Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Helia." She pointed at everyone as she called their name.

"That's just...fantastic," Eric managed to give them all a grim smile. "Hopefully I'll have enough room in the studio. I really wasn't expecting a crowd...I'll go make room. I'll be back momentarily," Eric sighed and left quickly down a long, dim, hallway. All their friends dispersed around the lobby room, leaving Tecna and Timmy standing together.

Tecna angrily turned around to face Timmy, "What's the matter with you? Why do you have to embarrass me like that?" Tecna replied in a harsh whisper. Her eyes darted straight at Timmy full of fury and rage.

"He doesn't respect you Tec, couldn't you see? He couldn't even get your _**name **_right! If you're as important as he claims you are to him, then how important can you be if (according to him), your name is Tecca!" Timmy looked at Tecna very sternly, waiting for her to even dare find a way to argue against him.

"It's an honest mistake..." Tecna sighed in an irritated tone, "Look, Eric is doing a great thing for me right now...He's offering me a chance of a lifetime," Tecna gazed down the hall as she checked to see if Eric was on his way back yet, "If you don't like Eric fine...just keep it to yourself," she spat out.

"I'm not trying to upset you, I just feel you deserve the most upright respect from everyone. I just care too much about you sometimes," He embraced his love and stared deep into her teal eyes. "I'm sorry for making a ridiculous outburst...I won't do it again."

"I forgive you," Tecna gave him a quick peck on his lips. Suddenly Eric appeared around the corner and instructed everyone into the recording studio. Everyone excitingly went inside and Tecna made her way into the recording booth and slid on a pair of headphones. From behind a thick piece of tinted glass Tecna couldn't see her friends, nor hear them unless Eric or her friends spoke into a microphone that would then transmit to her headphones.

"What would you like me to do Eric?" She adjusted her headphones onto her head so they would not cause any discomfort. Suddenly a standalone keyboard materialized right in front of her. "I see...and any particular songs?" She ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the keyboard nervously; she had never played in front of her friends before. And worse, she wouldn't be able to see her friends reactions behind the tinted glass.

"I really need you to sing that song that you wrote actually," He trailed off, "Then we'll release it publicly and we'll see where we get from there. I'm having a feeling this will be a hit. "

"I...guess. Whatever you want," Tecna gave everyone a grim smile. She really wasn't comfortable singing the song about Timmy yet...after all, she was sure Timmy would be upset that she didn't tell him about all of this.

"Wait, she wrote a song...?" Timmy whispered to Helia who was as dumbfounded as he was. "She never told me that."

"She never told anyone I don't think," Helia shrugged, "Something she kept private."

"Don't you think she should have...you know...told me? I don't like that this Eric guy heard it first," Timmy continued whispering to the artistic specialist sitting next to him. "I mean, I've been her boyfriend for about 2 and a half years and I would have loved to hear her."

"Timmy, would you stop whispering and listen to your girlfriend... She's just about to start playing," Riven punched Timmy in the arm jokingly.

"Okay Tecca, my equipment is all ready. You can start in 3...2...1..." Eric signalled to Tecna and gave her a thumb up to begin.

"Okay Tecna, you can do this," she thought to herself to try and gain confidence, "This is your moment."

**Happy Holiday's to all!**

**-SharpieMasacre**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's mostly talking in this chapter, apologizes. Excitement is on its way.**

_ Chapter 4: Anonymous Fame_

"That's a wrap. You can come out now Tecna," Eric said into the microphone that projected his voice to her. Her recording session went smoothly; Tecna seemed to be natural at it. "You did a beautiful job." It was true, unlike other artists, it only took Tecna one try to make a worthy song to be broadcasted.

"Okay Eric," Tecna stepped nervously out of the booth. Before she could say another word all her friends started cheering and clapping. She attempted to find Timmy behind her screaming girlfriends but she couldn't due to the windstorm of excited hair flying towards her. Tecna couldn't even get a word in through all their excitement and rapid fast talk.

"Tecna...that was great!" Stella squealed. "I can't believe you can sing AND play like that."

"Beautiful song," Bloom cooed.

"She's going to be famous!" Musa smiled.

"Should we be worried?" Flora asked the other members of the Winx Club.

"Oh she'll be fine. What's there to worry about?" Musa nudged Flora.

"Tecna's the brains of the group, so she has nothing to worry about," Bloom added.

"Exactly my point," Musa smirked.

"Do you think you'll get a new wardrobe? If not I will get you some," Stella beamed.

"It shouldn't matter how she dresses," Roxy added in to the whole mess of conversation.

"Girls...girls stop!" Tecna laughed. "Settle down, I need room to breathe and you're crowding." All her friends took a step backwards away from her, "Thank you."

"Sorry...we're just so excited for you," Musa gave her the happiest grin imaginable. "You're a star...almost."

"That will soon change," Eric added in from where he was sitting. "Once I send this baby out, you'll immediately become famous...believe me."

"This is all so exciting," Tecna smiled, "But what happens next?"

"Just relax while you can," Eric gave her a reassuring smile, "Things are going to get quite hectic soon. But if you want to do something in the meantime, try writing another song...if you wish."

"Another...song...?" Tecna gasped at the thought of her writing another personal song. She was unsure if she could do it. "I'm not sure _if _I could again."

"It's no problem Tecna, just a thought. I can handle writing you some songs," he smiled at her, "But I'll call you when I need you next." He lead all six girls out of his recording studio. As they proceeded down the hall they are realized that their boyfriends weren't there.

"Girls...where's Timmy...and the specialists?" Tecna said as they all walked down the hall silently. "I can't believe I didn't notice until just now..."

"Beats me," Musa shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I saw him leave once you finished...he didn't look too happy," Flora replied sadly. "Then the guys followed him out...I wonder where they went?"

"...I have to go find him and apologize," Tecna bit her lip and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, "Timmy must have figured it out..."

"Why would you need to apologize sweetie?" Flora looked sadly at Tecna. Tecna suddenly realized that the other girls had no idea of what lay behind the song and its meaning. She needed to be more careful for sure.

"It's nothing..." Tecna sighed and rushed her way down the hall ahead of her friends. As soon as she stepped out into the lobby, she couldn't believe her eyes.

She expected to see no one, or a very upset Timmy, but instead she saw a happy Timmy holding out a small bouquet of flowers. "Timmy! What are these for?" She ran up to him with a big small on her face; she was honestly speechless.

"Just a huge apology for being a jerk earlier..." He admitted, "And I was just touched by your voice." Tecna shyly took the bouquet of flowers.

"These are beautiful lilacs," she sniffed them. "I must say though, I'm pleasantly surprised...I thought you were upset when Flora told me you left."

"Not at all...Why would you think I would be upset?" He pushed his red-rimmed glasses back on the arch of his nose. He looked at her in a concerned way.

"...No reason," she sighed and wrapped her arms around Timmy to bring the two of them into an embrace. "But thanks again. They're very beautiful."

"It can't even compare to you."

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

The following morning Tecna couldn't believe what she heard.

**"What I mean is, all I need is, just a little emotion. Cause all I see is you not feeling and you're giving me nothing nice, I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice.**

"Tecna...stop singing..." She grumbled to herself as she tossed herself away from the noise and flopped her head into her pillow. "Wait a minute..." Tecna elevated her head from her bed, "That's coming from my alarm clock." She gasped and looked at her clock radio...it was true, her song...she was already being played on the radio.

She continued to lay there and bask in the joy of hearing herself being played all over Magix...maybe by now it could have made it all over the Magical Dimension on multiple different stations...it was possible, anything was possible.

She laid there in bed and waited for the end of the song when suddenly a radio announcer came on, _"That's our new #1 Chart Topper with her song Ice. We hear she's Eric Beat's new protégée, but he has yet to reveal who she is. Eric has revealed that a small, debut concert will be held this Thursday right here in Magix. Get your tickets fast everyone, they're selling fast!"_

Tecna sprung up out of bed and ran into the Winx common room to see everyone happily sitting around, "Girls...did you hear the radio this morning?" She could barely contain her excitement.

"How could we not? You're playing on every radio station in Magix it seems. You're the #1 Chart Topper," Musa said as she stretched on the couch.

"Yeah, and it's barely been out for 24 hours. Eric really was right when he said you would become famous fast," Stella sighed as she painted her nails, "I would do anything to be this famous."

"I'm not famous yet," Tecna made a seat next to Stella, "The radio announcer said Eric hasn't revealed who I am..." She couldn't understand how he could keep her a secret like that, it was unfair.

"Ah, he's got a good promotional strategy."

"What do you mean Stella?" Tecna looked at her in complete confusion, "How is this promotional."

"You really _are _new to this. Eric has introduced people to your music, and now they crave more of your music. People all over Magix want to find out who you are. They will be dying to find out who you are. Therefore, with this very small debut concert, people will come in from all over to finally see who you are," Stella explained to everyone, but more especially Tecna.

"I think I see what you mean," Tecna smiled, "But that means I have...1...2...3 days to be ready for this concert. There's so little time."

"Eric will handle everything," Layla reassured.

Suddenly Teca could feel he cell phone ringing in her pyjama pocket, "That must be Eric," Bloom looked over Tecna's shoulder.

"Nope, it's Timmy," Tecna smiled and finally answered, "Good morning."

"_Hey Tec, have you heard the Radios and TV's this morning?"_

"It's so overwhelming; at least I don't have to worry about the paparazzi until Thursday...I'm still anonymous Tecna for now."

"_Enjoy it while it lasts. Which reminds me, if you aren't doing anything..."_

Tecna cut him off, "I've got someone trying to call me...I think it's Eric. I'll call you back." She hung up and answered her cell again, "Hello?"

"_Tecna, how are you liking this immediate fame?"_

"It's wonderful, I can't thank you enough. How did you manage to book a concert that fast?"

"_I have my contacts, no worries. But speaking of the concert, I need you to meet me in downtown Magix this afternoon. Just you."_

"Sure thing Eric, but what for?" Tecna was unsure what Eric could want from her already.

"_It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it. Anyway, see you later."_

"So? What'd Eric say?" Musa asked excitingly, "Does he want you to come down to his studio again?"

"I don't know exactly, he just wants me to meet him in downtown Magix this afternoon. He wouldn't tell me what was going to happen; it's a 'surprise'."

"Oooh, sounds exciting," Stella squealed. Hearing Tecna hanging out with Eric Beat made her super excited for her friend.

"I'm sure we're just going to discuss more about the upcoming concert, I'm sure of it," Tecna reassured squealing Stella.

"But what about Timmy?" Bloom asked Tecna.

"Oh that's right...I have to call him back," She began dialling his number into her cell, "Thanks for reminding me Bloom."

"_What did Eric need?" _Timmy sounded irritated through the phone.

"He needs me to meet him in Magix, to talk about Thursday." Tecna ignored the fact he was irritated.

"_Oh, I see." _There was a long pause, "_Well we were going to stop by Alfea later this afternoon so I guess I should see you then. Bye." _He quickly hung up.

**Skyrim...Man it is so hard to pull away from this game to write...still 120 more hours left to beat the game. Anyway, Happy New Year.**

**-SharpieMasacre**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Nature's Guidance_

Late afternoon soon approached and the boys showed up on schedule. Everyone spent time just hanging around and chilling in the Winx common room. Unfortunately, Timmy wasn't in the mood to be there, unless Tecna was accompanying him. But of course, she instead went to Magix happily with Eric, and left him on the side.

"Timmy...you seem upset," Flora sat next to lonely Timmy on the loveseat, "Anything you want to talk out?" She put one of her graceful hands on his knee in a reassuring way. Timmy managed to smile grimly at the Fairy of Nature who was willing to listen to his troubles. He remained silent as she stared at him, "Talking will make you feel better."

He could never admit it, but he felt a strong bond between him and Flora. He felt she always understood him; whether that issue was how to show his affection for Tecna, what type of flowers are acceptable to give on a date, and even the fact that she was the girlfriend of his best friend...helped with his bond with her. He had a feeling their friendship would be growing even stronger with Tecna's upcoming fame.

"It's...It's that Eric guy. I don't get a good vibe from him," he closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, "What hurts is Tecna doesn't see this vibe and thinks I'm only jealous. Well, I _am _jealous...jealous that he's spending time with her rather than with me. Am I right Flora, or am I just paranoid?" He looked at Flora in desperation.

"I couldn't say for sure...But I agree that there's something about him that I don't trust," Flora crossed her arms across her chest, "I would just keep our eyes open, who knows what could happen..."

"Thanks Flora, at least I have you on my side...you're a good friend."

"I'm just here to provide guidance whenever needed. And as a friend, let me tell you that letting Tecna follow this music artist life was the worst mistake you could have ever made." After Flora said this, Timmy choked slightly on his own spit.

"What...What do you mean?" Timmy took off his steamed glasses and wiped them with his sleeve.

"You're going to lose her to the spotlight. You must understand all of this needs to be stopped. But that's enough on the subject...just keep your eyes open Timmy."

"Yeah, by the way...why did Eric need her today? She failed to really tell me why..." Flora could see worry in Timmy's eyes. But Flora could already tell the answer she was about to give him, will only upset him more.

"She didn't know why, Eric didn't tell her why he needed her..." Flora said sadly. "It makes me worried. I knew someone should have tagged a long...just in case."

"I was going to take her out tonight, but Eric honestly called right before I was going to ask her..."

"Oh...I see. That's awful," Flora frowned, "I can see why you hate him so much...I wonder where Tecna is right now..."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Bloom instantly got up from her seat next to Sky and Layla and peaked her head outside the door, "Tecna, what happened to you!" After hearing this, everyone stared at the door in panic and wondered what happened to Tecna. Everyone fell silent.

"Bloom...is she okay?" Timmy sprang up to his feet, fearing she was in the worse state imaginable.

"I think she's better than okay," Bloom smiled at everyone as she stepped aside to let Tecna in from hiding. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You...got a makeover," Stella gasped. No one could believe they were staring at the same person that they've all known for four years. Countless times Stella and Bloom offered to give the girl a makeover, and now here she stood looking completely different; if it wasn't for her iconic magenta hair colour, one would think Tecna was a complete stranger.

Her beautiful teal eyes remained, but her eyelashes were flush and massive. It made her beautiful teal eyes stand out even more against them; like two teal marbles gently held by two black majestic feathers. The eyes were the smallest detail that had been changed. Her normally short bob of magenta hair got turned into pin straight magenta hair that stretched down to where her belly button was located. Her hair was also not parted to the side anymore, and she was given straight across bangs hanging down just past her eyebrows.

Instead of her ordinary lavender midriff top and skirt, she traded it in for a simple teal spaghetti strap sundress with matching wedges and earrings.

"Dawling...you look stunning," Stella examined Tecna, "Your hair is...so long."

"You already look like a model," Roxy added in happily.

"This is what Eric planned," Tecna smiled at everyone, "He said I needed to work on getting an image that will really stand out and I'll be recognized more after Thursday. He even gave me a whole new wardrobe...for free."

"If they're as fashionable as mine, you'll have to let me browse," Stella excitingly said and dragged Tecna into her room, followed by the rest of the winx girls except Flora. She stayed behind to talk with the specialists and Timmy privately.

"Well, what do you think of her?" Brandon nudged Timmy in a way hinting that Tecna looked very attractive.

"I'm still shocked...why would she want to have this done?" Timmy looked at everyone, unimpressed, "

"You don't seem happy about it," Sky pointed out the obvious.

"I don't understand why. I thought she wouldn't care about the way she looked," Timmy sighed.

"It's a girl thing...They all undergo the transformation eventually," Brandon shrugged, "Sometimes gradual, and sometimes all at once...it's a self esteem thing," He tried to make this easy for the nerd to understand.

"Here, let's use my girlfriend as an example," Riven started, "As you may recall, 4 years ago she was a complete tomboy; pigtails...jeans...yeah you should remember. Now look at her now...girly clothes and she ditched the pigtails."

"But that was Musa's choice, if it wasn't for Eric, none of this would have happened," he sighed, "I look at Tecna now, and I barely recognize her. I can't even recognize the girl I love."

"You have to tell her how you feel," Flora gestured towards Stella's room, "The complete, honest, truth. I can sense seeing her like this is eating you from the inside out."

"I can't tell her...I...I can't," Timmy stuttered as he heard Tecna's joyful laughter from the other room, "She's so happy. Besides...it's what's on the inside that counts...right?"

"This situation is only going to get worse; I hope you realize that," Riven replied sternly, "No one's going to force you to talk to her by the way."

"There you are! I'm sorry Stella dragged me away," Tecna came up behind Timmy and wrapped her hands around him. "She was inspecting my wardrobe."

"It's no problem Tec. Hey...Want to come out onto the balcony with me? Just you and me to chat," He asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," Tecna replied as Timmy led her out onto the balcony. She stood there as he sat on the balcony ledge with his feet hanging over the edge. "So what did you need to chat about?" She playfully ran her fingers through her long magenta hair.

"How...happy are you right now?" He dared to ask. Even with his back turned to her, he could tell she was shocked by this question.

"I don't understand."

"Just answer my question," Timmy sighed in an irritated tone.

"Yeah...yeah I'm happy. I'm very happy..." Tecna trailed off, "Are _you _happy?" Tecna stared at Timmy as she waited for him to reply, "I'm getting this vibe that you aren't. Did I do something to upset you?"

Timmy looked at his girlfriend and her new appearance, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth; not the complete truth anyway. He couldn't tell her how much he was devastated by her makeover. He however couldn't hold in one particular trouble.

"It's Eric...-"

Tecna couldn't even let him finish his sentence, "I knew it. Timmy...don't you see how much happiness he's brought me? I can't believe you still hate him...after _everything _he's done."

"Hear me out...please...I only hate him because I don't trust him yet. He has yet to earn my trust and until then, I'm going to remain to dislike him. It's not my fault I get this bad vibe. Can't you see that? There's something warning me about him."

"You'd think after seeing how professional and seriously he takes his job as a recorder and a manager that...You would trust him..."

"I can't do it...I won't make any outbursts to him or embarrass you in front of him. I just want you to know that I can't trust him," He quietly told her, "It's honestly beyond my control."

"This is driving me crazy Timothy. I promised you I wouldn't lose myself to the spotlight, and that you would be my side...always," she joined him and sat on the balcony edge and let her legs loom over the emptiness below them. "I'm watching myself around Eric, even though there's nothing to worry about!"

"What was today about then? You left with Eric today...alone...without me. I was worried."

"It was so I could surprise you with this new look. I couldn't surprise you with you being there, now could I?" Tecna replied quickly. "Look, I'll forget everything that happened tonight, you're just still overwhelmed by everything. It doesn't matter...Everything is going to be okay, I _promise,_" she gave him a quick passionate kiss on the lips. "Now I hope to see you Thursday of course, right?"

"I...okay Tec. I'll be there of course, with everyone. We'll be rooting for you," he managed to give her a grim smile. He couldn't believe how she just blew off everything he said, after everything she didn't listen to a single word he said to her. Timmy couldn't bring himself to believe it; but Tecna was slowly becoming someone new.

**There's actually going to be a lot of Flora involved in this story, as well as Musa & Stella too I'm thinking.**

**-SharpieMasacre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew, finally had time to continue writing, apologies.**

_Chapter 6: Upgraded Tecna_

"You guys are free to explore," Eric handed everyone VIP passes; "We'll be out in about an hour." Eric led Tecna into her dressing room. Her friends, the specialists, and Timmy were sent off to explore backstage. The two of them had spent constant time together preparing for tonight, where they had written 2 more songs to debut to her new fans, and now all that was left was to put her new look together with an amazing outfit.

"Here, put this on," Eric tossed her a pile of shiny clothes, "I think these will be suitable attire for tonight." He smiled slyly. She grabbed the dress and held it up; it was a strapless black sequin dress with a tutu like bottom that was very short. Eric then pulled out a very high heeled pair of black heels.

"Um...it's a little short don't you think?" Tecna looked at Eric; unimpressed. The makeover was already a huge change that Eric barely managed to convince her to do, but this felt a little extreme. "It doesn't seem appropriate."

"Tecna...honey, there's nothing wrong with this dress..." He put both his hands on her shoulders in a slightly reassuring way. "You'll make quite an impression wearing this...You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans now, would you?"

"N...no...I guess not," Tecna sighed in defeat. "I just don't see how this would disappoint my fans..."

Eric frowned as he straightened out his full black formal shirt and pants, "They're going to look up to you, and looks sell. Great looks will mean more popularity and fame, which is what you want, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Tecna used her magic and the less-than-ideal dress was now on herself. "I feel a draft," she shivered. This wasn't how she planned to dress, ever.

"Just how I pictured my protégé," Eric ignored her comment, "Now can you finish getting ready in about 45 minutes? I need to go check on things back stage. You can't trust anyone here to get things done."

"Yeah sure," Tecna waved goodbye to Eric and she made a seat in front of her vanity so she could have a good look at herself. "Tecna...look at yourself, this isn't you. You're unrecognizable from your old self. This is the most illogical thing you've done to yourself." She reached out and pressed her palm on the mirrors cold reflection. "But I knew I would have to sacrifice to get where I want to be, I can't change anymore than this, right?" She started applying makeup to her face, "It's not like I'm changing really, and it's just...cosmetic changes. I guess you could say I'm an 'upgraded' Tecna," she chuckled slightly. "Yes, an upgraded Tecna." If anyone had heard her chuckle, they would hear true inner pain.

She remained quiet as she finished putting her makeup on in silence. With every brush stroke she applied to her pale magnificent face, the more she felt like a different person. She wouldn't let herself believe it though. She shrugged it off like everything else.

"Tecna?" Timmy poked his head into her dressing room and walked over and made a seat next to Tecna silently. He looked at Tecna all dolled up, he normally would have complimented her appearance, but he held his tongue because he didn't have any nice words to say about her appearance. "What are you...wearing?"

"Clothes?" Tecna replied dumbly with a slight laugh.

"You know what I mean..."

"It's a part of my new image," she snapped back, "For the fans."

"I'm not trying to upset you Tec, I was just asking," Timmy reached under her vanity and pulled out the high heels Eric gave her to wear, "I mean how you expect to walk in these?"

"I can manage."

"It's not practical, that's all I'm saying," Timmy rolled his eyes. They both sat there in silence for a few moments, it was becoming really awkward. "You can turn back you know..."

"What?"

"You do realize that after tonight...there's no going back, right?" Timmy paused as his mouth got dry, fearing Tecna was going to get mad at him, "You will always be followed around my fans and the paparazzi. Forget having any privacy...you'll never spend another moment relaxing alone again."

"What are you getting at Timothy?" Tecna massaged the temple of her nose in an annoyed way.

"I'm just making sure this is what you want," he pushed his glasses onto the arch of his nose. Suddenly Eric came in and signalled to Tecna it was almost show time.

"Yes, this is what I want," she stepped into her heels and walked boldly in them following Eric and with Timmy in tow. It was time for her debut. It was time to leave her old self behind.

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

"Good luck Tec," Musa replied as Tecna waited for her signal to go on stage.

"Knock em' dead daw-ling," Stella added.

"Now remember, don't be afraid to let loose a bit," he held Tecna's one hand and spun her around in a circle in a friendly way. Timmy couldn't help but become angered by this.

"We'll be rooting for you," Timmy gave her a kiss on the cheek as she slipped through the curtains and went on stage to sing her debut song over again. After she slipped away into the cheering crowd, Timmy turned his attention onto the enemy; Eric. As the rest of the specialists and winx girls slipped into the audience, Timmy remained by Eric's side and watched from the sideline with him. "Are you happy about what you've done?"

"What are you talking about?" Eric half chuckled at the frustrated specialists.

"Look at what you've transformed Tecna into-" Eric cut him off.

"Yeah, a universal superstar, I think we all know that."

"No," Timmy adjusted his glasses, "You've turned her into a completely different person. I can't even recognize her due to your...makeover. And even her personality is changing rapidly." Timmy glanced at the stage to watch Tecna strut around the stage in her heels. "That's not Tecna out on that stage." Timmy waited for Eric to respond, but he remained silent and fixed on Tecna singing on stage. "I'll pull her off stage forever if I have to." Timmy turned around to go find his friends until Eric turned Timmy around and held him around the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen you little punk. I don't think you understand who you're dealing with," he said in a low growl, "Tecna is not coming out of show business, you hear me? There is nothing you can do to get her back, she belongs to me." He paused slightly, "Don't underestimate what I will do to get rid of you, and anyone that stands in Tecna's way." He let go of Timmy's shirt and he fell to the ground.

"You...monster, you can't do this," Timmy began picking himself off the ground.

Eric began walking away with his back to Timmy, "It's just business," and walked off, leaving Timmy to bring himself to his feet. He walked over offstage to watch Tecna finish up singing the song she sang in the recording studio. From what he noticed, he already missed hearing Tecna sing her newer songs, and was now stuck hearing her sing the song from the recording studio. After that Tecna went out with a couple other minor bands, and was out there for a good hour.

As she was coming offstage, Eric finally reappeared behind him as he waited for his beloved. "Don't try anything funny; things won't end in your favour."

"Try me," Timmy smirked. As he looked into the eyes of this monster, he couldn't help but ask himself: What are Eric's true intentions for Tecna?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Showbiz Etiquette_

"Easy Timmy," Tecna sighed as Timmy helped her sit down on the couch she had in her dressing room. Right after her show she was carried by Timmy to her dressing room, and all her friends and Eric followed them in there to make sure Tecna was okay, "My feet are killing me from these shoes." As soon as she sat down she violently pried them off her feet. "I'm never wearing heels again, got it Eric?" She directed her attention to Eric who was across the room making a call on his cell phone.

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do," Eric sighed in an annoyed way. He didn't seem to care how much pain she was in.

"No, not maybe, I'm not wearing them anymore. Got it?" She said loudly as she grabbed the heels angrily and threw them across the room; nearly hitting Eric right in the head. Timmy only wished her aiming was a bit better.

Eric looked at Tecna as if she was going to spring up and attack him, he gulped, "Yes, I understand Ms. Tecna. No more heels," he paused before continuing to speak, "Anyway, tomorrow I have you scheduled to make a guest appearance on Wake-Up Magix. This will be of great promotional use I think."

"How did you get her in so fast?" Musa was so excited for her best friend.

Eric chuckled, "I have my connections," he turned his attention to Tecna, "Now I'll see you at the TV studio at about 8 am? Get plenty of sleep as well, they'll be asking you questions like crazy." Eric left her dressing room and left everyone cheering for Tecna.

"This is all happening so fast," she sighed happily as she attempted to get up but ended up yelping in pain and falling back down into her chair, "Ow...that really hurts."

"Shh...You better take it easy," Timmy said soothingly to her. He ignored how much he hated Eric, and detested how Tecna had changed. All he wanted for her was to be rid of pain. Tecna suddenly snapped her fingers and using her magic she was back in her regular purple and midriff and matching skirt.

"Much better," she smiled as Timmy wrapped his arm around her in a sweet way. "Much...much...better."

"Awe, look at you two," Flora cooed, "Tecna almost looks like her old self again."

"Believe me Flora, it feels good to be wearing these clothes again. Eric said the media and paparazzi would be really negative about me if I didn't wear the clothes he provided...It's really illogical, but that's the way it is." Tecna rested her head on Timmy's shoulder, "People care that much about what I wear I guess."

"Anyway, should we leave you two alone?" Bloom giggled at the two of them sitting so sweetly.

"Yeah, just a few minutes," he turned to Tecna, "I need to talk to Tecna in private about something." Tecna began to blush. Everyone left her dressing room leaving the two finally in solitude.

"So what did you need to talk about?" she giggled shyly.

"Well, it was more like ask you something," Timmy paused, "During your interview tomorrow...can you please not mention me if they ask about a significant other?"

"You don't want me to?" she questioned him.

"I don't want anything to do with the paparazzi. After tonight, you'll always be recognized. And I...still want to remain unknown, for the most part," he paused to study Tecna's reaction, "I hope you understand."

"Don't worry, I do understand," she smiled.

"Really, I thought you'd be mad?" Timmy sighed in relief.

"No...I understand. I can see why you don't want to be hounded by the publicity," she continued smiling, "So I guess when we're in public...we're single," she finally dropped her smile and bit her lip sadly.

"Well...we're not really single," he brought Tecna's face inches from his and cupped in slightly so he could stare deeply into her eyes. He forgot all his troubles as he stared into her perfect teal eyes. But he couldn't admit it, but as he was sitting alone with her, he felt watched; as if someone was in the room with them, but the room was desolate so he just brushed it off, "Just to everyone who doesn't know us...we are, okay?"

"Understood," Tecna replied before being brought into a very long kiss with the specialist. Tecna only wished she could stay like this.

XxXXxxXXxx

The following morning Tecna prepped for her interview. Eric sent over jeans, white blouse, and a purple decorative scarf, and a pair of white sandals. Tecna could only sigh in relief at the comfortable sandals. She then proceeded to pull her long straight hair into a high ponytail. Once dressed she was rushed over with the rest of the winx girls and Timmy to the studio. Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Helia, and Sky couldn't get permission to leave campus, so Timmy would be the only one joining the Winx. She even managed to find Roxy, but she was too busy with her studies to attend and promised she would come to her next concert. Once at the studio, Tecna was rushed quickly unseen inside and was instructed by Eric to wait offstage until she was told to.

"I'm so nervous," Tecna buried her head in her hands, "What if I mess up...What if I say something illogical...What if I'm boring?"

"You're an international superstar, the audience is going to cling onto your every word, no matter what," Stella reassured, "But if you're worried, I think Layla and I can provide some etiquette tips." Stella turned to Layla who nodded in agreement.

They had Tecna sit down in a simple chair, and the two girls circled Tecna like she was their prey. "First off, sit up straight. Don't slouch, no matter what." Tecna immediately straightened her back and crossed her legs in a cute way. "Perfect."

"Now, always smile," Stella replied, "No matter what, always give the audience a big, big, smile! Never show when you're upset."

"My teeth are going to hurt so much after this," Tecna said between her smiling teeth, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Be bubbly," Stella concluded.

"Bubbly? Well, okay..." Tecna sighed as Eric came out from another part of the stage and instructed it was time for her to go out. Her friends snuck into the audience and made themselves a seat to watch their friend. They all immediately noticed something with almost everyone in the audience; everyone either had purple hair or purple streaks in their hair that matched Tecna's hair colour.

"Somebody has started a trend..." Stella observed the audience from her seat.

"How do you think she'll react?" Bloom whispered to her friends.

"I don't know. I'm a little confused myself..." Timmy trailed off until he saw Tecna come running on stage, waving happily and smiling brightly at her now screaming audience. "These people absolutely love her," he whispered to Musa. Finally Tecna made a seat next to her interviewer, Helen, and the crowd finally settled.

Helen was a famous talk show host who was well known throughout Magix. She was quite a few years older than Tecna, and had ocean blue coloured eyes and blonde hair.

"So, Tecna, I love what you've done to your hair," Helen began, "Where did you get the idea to dye your hair that color?"

Tecna giggled and did a quick flip with her hair, "It's 100% au natural. I see it's becoming a trend in Magix," she gestured toward the audience, who screamed hysterically, "I've never seen such a good looking bunch!"

"Very well said," Helen laughed, "Now how was it to perform for the first time ever last night in front of thousands of fans?"

"You have to realize that I was very shy and independent growing up. So it was pretty scary," she paused, "As you stand there on that stage facing all those people...you have to realize that any mistake you make, can ultimately ruin you. So everything you do has to be perfect. The dance moves, your voice, and even what you wear have to be just right."

Tecna was then asked simple questions from the audience, like her favourite food, colour, animal, activity, and other simple questions. Tecna knew one question Helen was itching to ask, and it was time for her to ask.

Helen took a deep breath, "Now Tecna...we have one more question that I'm sure all the men are dying to find out. Are you single?"

Tecna giggled, "Yes, yes I am." Hearing this, the winx all turned to Timmy, shocked.

"Well you hear that guys? She's available," Helen gave the audience a big grin, and Tecna managed to give a small grin, "Anyway, thanks for appearing on our show. It was a real honour and we hope to see you on our show again."

"I definitely hope to be," she waved briefly to the audience who were on their feet cheering for her. Tecna was then ushered offstage and the crowds soon quieted.

"What's going on?" Musa replied harshly to the geek, "What did you do?"

"Don't worry guys...it's all planned," Timmy defended himself and explained the circumstance he and Tecna were in.

"You can't be serious..." Musa buried her face in her hands, "This is going to backfire on you Timmy..."

"Yeah, you've made a big mistake telling her to say that," Bloom bit her lip, and remained in a whisper so no one would hear them.

"I don't understand..." Timmy looked at the girls dumbfounded.

"Well if the city of Magix believes she's single, then there's no doubt guys will flirt with her more...if you can catch my drift," Musa tried to explain.

"Let's face it, guys love to date superstars," Stella replied.

"You guys don't understand, there isn't a problem whatsoever," Timmy pulled off his foggy lenses and cleaned them off with his shirt. "Tecna and I will be just fine. I just really wanted to stay out of the camera's spotlight. I'm happy with this, and so is Tec." They all got up from their seats and found Tecna backstage alone; with a look of concern on her face.

"Yo Tec, what's going on?" Musa peered into Tecna's hand to see she was holding a magazine, "Are you in the magazine?" Tecna handed them a copy of the magazine without speaking. On the cover was a beautiful picture of her performing during the show, with the following caption: _Tecna: International Phenomenon. _"This seems like good news Tec, but what's concerning you?"

"Flip to page 11," she replied quietly. Once they opened up the magazine to that page, things seemed pretty normal. It was a big recap of her stellar concert with pictures of Tecna looking absolutely gorgeous. Then, in the corner, Timmy spotted it, a small list of upcoming tour dates, all in realms far away, "I'm going on tour for the next two weeks," she struggled to spit out.

**How will Timmy react with Tecna being away? And will being away change Tecna for good?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Zero Support_

Timmy glared sharply at Tecna through his glasses, "When were you planning on telling us this?" He already knew that this tour was what Eric needed to get Tecna away, and shape her to what he wanted her to be. Worse, there was no way Timmy would be able to join her, he had to finish schooling after all, and this would put him way behind.

"Please don't be mad," Tecna reached out and held Timmy's hands, "I just found out myself..." She paused as she looked at Timmy, who was looking at her to explain herself more, "I wasn't expecting something like this for, awhile...Eric said he can barely conceal me away from these realms...I have to go, at least he managed to make it only 4 concerts."

Stella and Musa excitingly grabbed the magazine from Timmy's hands and flipped back to page 11, "I want to see where you'll be performing!" Both girls were oblivious at how Timmy and Tecna were not as excited by this circumstance.

"I hope you realize I can't be at any of these concerts...Cordatora and Saladin won't let me be off campus for that long."

"I realize that but-" Tecna tried to talk but Stella and Musa interrupted.

"Wait, so you're playing in Melody, Solaria, Eraklyon, and...Your final concert is in Magix again?" Stella questioned her. Tecna nodded in response, "And...You're already famous on these realms?" Tecna nodded again.

"All concerts are being broadcasted across the Magical Dimension," Tecna managed to smile, "So you guys can actually see them."

Timmy sighed, "When are you leaving then? These dates are...so soon."

Tecna bit her lip, "Any minute. Eric's left to grab a couple last minute things from my dorm and I'll be out." Tecna could feel her words were cutting through Timmy like mini razors.

"Tec...How can you let Eric do this? How has he managed to pull you away from all of us just like that?" Timmy fought down any negative things he had about Eric. He knew Eric didn't have to do this, but was doing so to get him out the way, "This is ridiculous. You don't see how this is going to be really bad for you." Timmy quieted his voice as he saw Eric approaching them.

"Is there a problem?" Eric looked sharply at Timmy who remained silent. "Good, now, Tecna...it's time to go," he signalled to Tecna to follow him out backstage. Timmy had so many things he wanted to tell Eric, threaten rather, but like everything else; he kept it dormant.

"I'll...be out in a minute. Let me say goodbye to my friends first," she replied sadly. Eric swiftly left just as quickly as he appeared. Tecna gave her friends a sad goodbye, and her friends all wished her the best of luck as she travelled home. They also agreed that they would show up at her final concert, even with Roxy if they could get her to go. Finally, they left Tecna alone with Timmy.

"I'm sorry," Tecna quietly mumbled, "I didn't know...I feel horrible."

"It's...I have nothing to say Tec," Timmy looked down at his feet. Hearing this, Tecna looked at Timmy in a perplexed way. Timmy lifted his head to look at Tecna square in the eyes, "Except 3 things that I want you to remember while being out there having the time of your life. 1. Eric is a monster, you may not see it but he is. 2. I love you Tec, please know that I want to be there to protect you with my life, but alas I can't. And 3 is the most important, never forget about who you truly are, as long as you remember those three things, nothing bad will happen," he brought her into a very long kiss until it was time for her to leave for her journey.

"I hope this wasn't a mistake," he sighed to himself as he made his way by himself back to Red Fountain. Meanwhile, Tecna made her way with Eric onto a lavender squad ship that would serve as her home between realms. Her first stop was Melody.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tecna...honey...what's got you down?" Eric poked his head in the dressing room of his star. Ever since leaving her friends Tecna has barely been able to hold a smile for the crowds, and even worse, the sadness has put a toll on her singing capabilities. "I haven't seen you pull a high note since your last concert."

"It's none of your business," Tecna slumped her head and continued to get ready as if Eric wasn't standing in the entrance of her room, "Just leave me be," she flicked her long purple hair over her shoulder.

"I just want to get to the root of the problem," Eric quietly shut the door behind him and walked over behind Tecna, "Is it about the photo shoots the other day? I told you I didn't have to do anything you didn't want to do." He put two reassuring hands on either of her should as she sat there in distress.

"I miss my friends, and Timmy," she spit out at him, "I liked their support, and now I don't really have it." As she said this, she transformed herself into her attire that Eric previously gave her for tonight's concert; a purple t shirt with a dark purple vest and matching shorts to match the vest. To top it all off she wore wedged boots, "I'm not so sure this feeling will pass."

"You do realize Timmy doesn't support your singing, right?"

"Sure he does," Tecna's eyes narrowed on Eric as if he was speaking another language to her.

"No, I'm telling the absolute truth," Eric took a deep breath, "Back in Magix while you were performing...Timmy he...threatened me to pull you out of show business, or else he was going to himself. He hates that you've become a star. Since day one he's been lying about being okay with this. He shows zero support for anything you've been doing recently."

Tecna gasped, "He really said that?" Eric nodded his head, "Well Eric, I'm going to be honest, this doesn't put me in a better mood than before. But I guess this truth needed to come out right? I don't see why he needed to lie to me..."

"I'm assuming he doesn't like that you get all this attention. I mean you're absolutely gorgeous, and I guess he wanted to keep you and your talent all to himself," Eric replied as Tecna blushed by him comment. "But I of course wish to express your talent to the world."

"That does kind of sound like Timmy. But he's getting upset over nothing, right? I mean this is good attention I'm getting, nothing to be worried about," she looked to Eric for reassuring words.

"Exactly, your publicity and attention are perfectly fine," he smiled, "Hey, to take your mind off of your troubles, why don't I take you out onto the town for a couple drinks and some fun? The clubs on Melody are to die for."

Tecna though about what Timmy had told her right before they departed, _Eric is a monster_. She thought about how going out could be a bad thing, but she couldn't see it. Eric was being gentlemen like taking her out for some relaxation, nothing bad could come out of this, "Sure Eric, I would love to go out on the town after," she managed to smile for the first time in days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to show you something Timmy," Helia looked sternly at Timmy who looked at the rest of the specialists dumbfounded. For the last couple days, Timmy kept himself in isolation from everyone. Some would say it was a good thing for him to be away from everyone. Unknown to Timmy, all the guys made fun of him for "losing" Tecna as a girlfriend.

"Okay, what is it?" He sat on the couch in the common room. Tecna's broadcast was only a few minutes away.

"It seems as though Eric has Tecna doing a ton of photo shoots..." Brandon threw a magazine over to Timmy. He flipped to the pages Brandon had bookmarked. There were a total of 8 pictures of her. Some were absolutely gorgeous and showed off her true beauty, but some made Timmy's eyes widen in shock; some of the pictures were very revealing. Timmy knew it could only be the work of Eric and his nasty way of convincing Tecna to do anything he wanted.

"Brandon...Where did you get this?" He narrowed his eyes on the brown haired specialists who pointed at Riven. Riven sat next to Timmy on the couch, "Okay, Riven where did you get this?" It was very unlike Riven to have a magazine like this on him.

"Relax, I took it from one of the sophomore students," Riven shrugged his shoulders, "I hope you realize that nearly all the guys in this school make goo-goo eyes at her now after seeing these."

"It's not Tecna's fault," Timmy shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, "Eric must have pressured her. This is the monster I warned Tecna about and she failed to notice; now I'm convinced she'll never notice what Eric is doing." Timmy knew that Tecna was a beautiful fairy, but that was no reason to express her like this. He angrily tore up the magazine into a thousand pieces.

"That magazine costs $4..." Riven attempted to crack up a funny remark to lighten the mood.

"Well, this is what you get for wanting to stay out of the spotlight," Brandon pointed out the obvious, "Didn't you figure this was going to happen?"

"Not in a million years..." Timmy buried his face in his hands and isolated himself from his friends blabber. Timmy thought hard about everything. Here was his girlfriend; turning into a typical superstar of Eric's. It was only a matter of time before the damage Eric has done becomes permanent, "What was I thinking letting Tecna do this?"

"Obviously you weren't thinking at all," Riven admitted as he grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to the appropriate channel.

"Oh...right, the broadcast," Timmy studied the TV as Tecna twirled onstage and sang her heart out for a full hour and a half.

"She seems pretty normal..." Helia studied the magenta haired fairy. Suddenly, Tecna finished up her song and turned to speak to the audience, "What is she doing...? Riven turn up the volume."

They watched Tecna take a minute to just stare at the entire audience in front of her. They all remained dead silent, "I just wanted to give a final message to all of you before this concert ends," she took a deep breath, "You fans are the best, I mean I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the support you guys give me. I don't have the support I had before really," Tecna's face began to tear up, "That's all I wanted to say, Thank you people of Melody. You guys are remarkable. Your support really gets me going."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Tecna was ushered offstage.

"What was that about..?" Riven looked at the other specialists for a possible explanation.

Timmy fixated his eyes on the ground, trying to find an explanation, "I think she was targeting that at...me."

**Next chapter will be concert on Solaria, then Eraklyon, then finally the very important concert on Magix again. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Working on another story besides this one; won't be out for awhile, but it's turning out to be a lot of fun to write.**

_Chapter 9: A Dream and a Nightmare_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the rest of his got their passes from Eric, and made their way past the curtains and made their seats before the show. They all agreed to pay Tecna a personal visit once she finished her show. However, he had to see her, he just _had _to.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Timmy told himself as his hands shook violently as he reached out to turn the knob on Tecna's dressing room. He had memories of Tecna's performances as he remembered from TV. As he studied her while she was being broadcasted from Solaria he recalled her appearing so over tired that she could barely stay conscious during her performance. He wasn't sure how she managed to sing on key during the entire thing. What Timmy feared was that Eric had been overworking her; and she was severely sleep deprived.

Timmy was really unsure what to think of Tecna's position when he saw her perform on Eraklyon. He remembered his anticipation to see her; hoping that she wasn't sleep deprived like the last time he saw her. It was so much worse than he could imagine. As he watched her he couldn't help but notice she was somewhat clumsy, and slightly slurring her voice. It only took Riven to point out afterward to the clueless geek that she was indeed drunk. Enraged, Timmy told Riven he wasn't right about Tecna and that he didn't know anything. Now that he reflected back on it; it seemed even he knew barely anything about Tecna anymore.

He cautiously but quietly opened her dressing room door and poked his head in to find the room completely abandoned. Timmy felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he quietly and slowly inched his way into her room, "Tecna? Where are you? Is everything alright?" As soon as he was nearly up to her vanity across the room he heard the door slam violently behind him and there he spotted Tecna with her back leaning on the door and stood there crookedly and barely standing on her feet, "Oh, there you are," Timmy nervously glanced at her as she glared at him through her tangled long magenta hair.

"Well...well...well," she slurred at him slightly, "Look who came here to support my career," she slowly made her way closer to Timmy. He could tell by her voice that she was enraged. Now he had to be very careful about what he dares to say to her; he was walking on pins and needles.

"Of...of course," He tried to talk as calmly as he could, "I told you I would."

Tecna chuckled for a second and then became straight faced, "How long are you going to keep up this charade?"

"What charade?" Timmy's eyes widened, wondering what in the world Tecna was referring to.

Tecna looked Timmy straight in the eyes, "You've been lying to me," she paused, "Don't worry, Eric told me everything." She crossed her arms and cocked her head at him in an annoyed way, "Why did you threat him? And more importantly, why did you lie to me?"

Timmy removed his classes to clean them with his shirt, "Okay, I don't know what he's been telling you, but I can tell he's been lying to you." Timmy put back on his glasses, "What did he tell you?"

Tecna stumbled to take a seat in front of her familiar vanity. She chuckled slightly, "He told me you threatened him, because you didn't like how famous I was becoming and all the attention I was getting." She prepared to adjust her tangled mess of a hair as she waited for Timmy to admit himself as a liar.

"You've been lied to," Timmy sat next to Tecna to speak to her more directly, "I never threatened Eric, nothing of the sorts. He threatened me because..." Timmy realized he couldn't say anymore.

"Because...?" Tecna faced him with her uneasy eyes.

"Because this show business thing is turning you into a completely different person," Timmy bit his lip.

Tecna continued to transform herself into her attire for the night; red flats and a red v neck dress. "So, then you _were _lying when you said you were okay with all of this," Tecna angrily faced him, "Eric was right then about you," she fell and laid on her couch, unable to stand anymore on her feet.

"Well, can you blame me for not being okay with it? He's changed you," he sighed and hoped desperately he would get through to her, "Do you not see it? I see it. The make-over was okay, but then I saw your photo shoot pictures...and they were completely illogical. What were you thinking? Can't you see it was wrong?"

The alcohol clogged her mind from seeing the truth, "It was for the fans, that was what Eric told me. I don't see what the big deal is about," she shut her eyes and gave him a very relaxed smile.

"Then I saw you on Solaria completely exhausted, I thought Eric was working you day and night up to that night," Timmy fought any tears he had, "Stay strong," he told himself, "You'll get through to her."

"That's where you were wrong. After my concert on Melody I had to deal with the pain of...being lied to by the one person I counted on for truthful support," her words remained slightly slurred still, "So he brought me out to the clubs and night scenes every night since then to relax me and get away from the fans. Believe me, a quick magical spell to alter your face does the trick," she stopped and reached behind the couch and pulled out a bottle and drank heavily from it, "Anyway, I was quite relaxed until you showed up," she laughed and joked about the matter between them.

Timmy snatched the bottle away from her, "So Riven was right...you _were _drunk on Eraklyon..." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Bingo," she continued to chuckled and smile, but not in a happy way. She playfully reached up at him to retrieve her drink, but that's when anger hit Timmy. He swung the bottle and threw it at the far wall, and watched it shatter to pieces like his love for her, "Hey, what was that for?" She sat up angrily.

"You really think I'm just going to stand here and watch you become the person you swore you'd never be?" Timmy realized he was practically shouting at her, but he finally quieted, "You're a complete drunk." He watched her try and stand up but fell right on the ground, "I can't believe how illogical you've become." Illogical was the only word he could think of to describe her, among other things.

"I...am...fine," she spat out as she stood on her feet, "I can make my own decisions, and my decisions are perfectly fine." She started to fall over again but Timmy let her use him as support, "Even after everything we've been through, I still missed you." Timmy wasn't sure if she was saying real sober thoughts, or drunken thoughts. She finally looked him straight in the eyes and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Timmy couldn't help but feel sick as she kissed him with her toxic lips; he felt no passion with her kiss like he would normally feel. He softly pushed her away.

"You need to clean up your act. No more late nights with Eric all the time, no more acting like someone else, and no more, I repeat, no more drinking. It's ruining you, and I don't think you can hold up your reputation when you're passed out on stage," Timmy stared deeply at her, hoping some of it would seep through to her and have any kind of effect.

"I...okay," she stumbled.

"No, tell me when you're sober," Timmy replied and again helped her steady herself, "I can't trust your drunken words a single bit." He led Tecna out of her dressing room and down the hall. It was really hard for Timmy to walk while Tecna was clung to him like life preserver. As they rounded a corner they spotted Flora all by herself wandering around.

"There you guys are. I've been waiting to talk to Tecna, I wanted to talk to her for a few minutes before she went on stage," Flora smiled innocently at the two of them. Tecna looked at Timmy who gave her a nod to go off with Flora. Timmy left the two of them to speak in private and he made his way down into the audience with his friends.

Tecna leaned herself on the wall for support as Flora's smile turned into a frown and her emerald eyes darted straight at her, "Do you honestly think this is all some kind of joke? I overheard the two of you fighting."

Tecna realized Flora wasn't here for a nice reassuring and encouraging talk, "What happens between me and Timmy is none of your business," she growled, "I recommend staying out of my way."

"No, It's very much my business," Flora stood up straight and firm, determined to not be her normally timid self, "You aren't Tecna anymore, and I can't live with that. You need to go back to the way you were."

"I happen to like the way I am," Tecna cocked her head at Flora, "I mean look at all the people screaming my name every night, seems like a dream." Tecna failed to notice her words were really hurting the fairy of nature.

"You're so full of yourself..." Flora fought the tears as she couldn't believe what Tecna was saying; how vain and attention seeking the shy fairy was, "Your dream was to become a Guardian Fairy on Zenith, and to invent incredible gadgets on the side. _This _is a nightmare!"

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Tecna stumbled as she tried to leave by going around Flora but she stepped in her way every time she tried to leave, "Flora..." She sighed in an annoyed way and nearly fell to her feet as Flora helped her stand.

"I just wanted to give you these," Flora magically made a bouquet of flowers appear. To be more specific, a light pink bouquet of rhododendron flowers, "As a sign of good luck, and a last plead to turn yourself around, before we lose you for good." Flora stepped aside to let Tecna be on her way, "Just please, think about what you're doing and everyone you're harming."

Tecna chuckled, "I'll consider it...maybe." She left the fairy of nature in a state of shock as she left to perform on stage. Flora was frozen in spot.

"I've lost her," Flora folder her hands and brought them up to her face to sadness and disbelief, she buried her face in her hands and found the nearest emergency exit. Flora wasn't sure she would be able to look Tecna without feeling an extreme amount of hatred and sadness; she was truly a stranger in her eyes. Flora always told herself to not associate herself with strangers.

XxXXxxXXxx

Meanwhile, Timmy felt this was the perfect time to give Eric a piece of his mind. He dashed through the crowded backstage halls and found Eric by himself observing the audience attendance through a television screen. Seeing Eric completely uncaring for Tecna's wellbeing made him ready to shoot him with his laser gun; if he had it. Thankfully his only real weapon to use was his voice.

"Eric, I need to have a word with you!" Timmy hollered from halfway across the near-deserted room.

"Oh look, it's my favourite...err...specialist?" Eric chuckled as Timmy approached him. Eric could sense the tension between the two of them, "What seems to be the problem?" he replied as he observed a clipboard that he had on him.

"I think it's pretty obvious" Timmy started to say until he noticed Eric paying more attention observing his clipboard than listen to him, Timmy batted the clipboard right out of his hands, "Now that I've got your attention, why have you done to Tecna? I walked into her dressing room, and she was flat out drunk," he narrowed his eyes on Eric, "I know you had something to do with it."

"You caught me, caught me red handed," Eric smiled, "But it's funny how reluctant she is to everything I ask her to do, unless of course she has a couple drinks...then me and her get along just fine. She's so much happier too; she spent her entire time on Melody depressed and missing you, the drinks were merely to loosen her up," he paused, "After all, after hearing how you threatened me, she was on the merge of a breakdown."

Timmy pressed both his lips together, "You're a liar and a deceiver," he clenched both his hands in fists, "You're taking advantage of her, she has no way of thinking straight!"

"Precisely," he gritted his pearly white teeth, "And with you eventually out of the picture, Tecna won't have an outside force persuading her to think otherwise."

Timmy could barely contain it anymore; he grabbed Eric roughly by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to his level of height, not aware how dangerous and dark he could be, "You better watch it Eric. Don't underestimate what I will do for Tecna."

"Oh, I agree," Eric laughed and gave Timmy a look telling him 'he made an even bigger mistake trying to think he could out smarten him'. Timmy felt a couple strong punches to his chest and was knocked unconscious for what felt like centuries to him.

"Poor kid doesn't know when it's time to call it quits," Eric dragged Timmy a few metres away to a pile of stage curtains and concealed him a way. Eric only hoped this would keep Timmy out of his way, but anyone who knew Timmy better would realize that this would barely faze the specialists. You see, love has a way of keeping someone determined.

**Apologizes,** **I'm taking a short break from writing so I can finish up my oil paintings that I've pushed off to the side for the past 3 weeks. Keep posted for Chapter 10! **


End file.
